There are known bending machines for profiles, such as reinforcement round pieces or similar, either single or in bundles, wherein shearing means, usually consisting of a shears arranged downstream of the drawing assembly and upstream of the bending means, are able to shear said profiles.
Such bending machines, when they are working bars pre-cut to size, have the problem of discharging possible excess parts and off-cuts produced during working, deriving from the difference between the length of the bar and the linear development of the bracket formed.
To be more exact, once the profile has been shaped so as to form a bracket or other shaped profile, a terminal segment of the bar can be in excess with respect to the linear development of the shaped element, and remain gripped on the drawing assembly after shearing has been completed.
This sheared segment, or off-cut, must then be discharged from the machine and particularly from the drawing means in order to start a new production cycle.
In order to discharge said off-cut, a conventional solution provides ejector rollers downstream of the drawing assembly; these rollers are able to intervene after shearing has been carried out, so as to expel the off-cut from the machine, thus freeing the drawing assembly.
However, with this solution, there is the risk that the discharged off-cut can interfere with the bending means arranged immediately downstream of the shears, or with other operating assemblies which can be present on the bending machine, thus compromising the correct functioning thereof. Moreover, this conventional solution does not guarantee sufficient safety for the operator, since off-cuts discharged in this way can hit him.
It often happens, therefore, that the operator has to intervene manually to remove the off-cuts from the drawing assembly, with consequent waste of time and dangers to his safety.
The Applicant has devised and embodied this invention to overcome this shortcoming of the state of the art, and to obtain further advantages.